1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device designed to supply any convenient product, for example a medicine, including a tank connected to a needle provided with an internal bore or axial passage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known devices of the type involved are as follows:
1) syringe-types including a large diameter (over 0.3 mm) bored needle connected to a large-sized tank with a piston used in medicine injections ( e.g. homeopathic substances, vitamins, trace elements) or in aesthetical surgery (e.g. collagen) which provoke pain and practical inconvenients (e.g. skin tugging, dose difficult to miniaturize) linked to the needle dimensions and to the tank weight;
2) the types described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,119 (K. Tukamoto) concerning either a needle of the type used in acupuncture, in special alloy, previously magnetized and having been submitted to the action of an electrostatic field, or a current injection needle, also pre-magnetized and having been submitted to an electrostatic field, used to supply a medicine product previously magnetized in a magnetic box.
In both cases the needles and the tanks are large-sized.